


Release Your Inhibitions

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter gets sprayed with a gas that lowers his inhibitions.Inspired by a post by symbiote-spideypool on tumblr!





	Release Your Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield ( which, if u don't kno tht song, i feel sad for u. go listen!)
> 
> !!!!!!!!! i've finally put out (ha-not-ha) a fic after 22 days!!!!!!! happy happy joy joy. i've finished another tht i'll be posting tmr, and i got some more inspo, so hopefully tht means more fics in the days to come! yayayayyyyy
> 
> i hvnt edited but i also hvnt left any embarrassing notes like last time, so hopefully it's not tooo, too bad. sry if it's choppy!

It’s not a real day in New York until there’s a battle, unfortunately for Peter. That means he gets roped into it because he wants to help the Avengers, and today it means he gets sprayed with some mysterious gas. It makes him feel a little loopy and weird and it makes him even more annoyed than usual, which magnifies his hunger and exhaustion. 

He starts just ripping holes in the wall just big enough that he can fit through and try to find the guy. He eventually finds the guy and just clocks him and walks away. 

 

“HEY DOES ANYBODY HAVE SOME FUCKING FOOD? I’VE BEEN STARVING FOR 30 GODDAMN YEARS!” He meanders about trying to leave ‘til he decides he’s had enough, and then he lays down on the ground. He closes his eyes because the sensory input’s starting to get overwhelming. No one’s gonna notice. 

“C’mon, Spider-Man. Get up. We need to go back to the tower now,” Captain America says. Peter doesn’t respond, just twitches a little. 

“Spidey. I know you’re awake. I know you can hear me. Webs! Don’t ignore me! We need to get up and get out of here! We need to see what’s wrong with you, which means you need to actually get up!”

“I love you but shut up right now!”

“Spidey-”

“I love you but shut up right now!”

“Spider-Man-”

“I love you but shut up right now!” Tony sighs, and Cap starts dragging Peter by his leg. He doesn’t complain. And then Wade shows up when they’re out of the building.

“Hey! It’s you! I like you!” Peter pushes himself up and points at Wade, and Cap and Tony stop, surprised. 

“It is indeed me, Spidey. What . . . is up?” Tony and Steve take Wade aside and start talking to him. Peter decides to lean against a car door because he doesn’t feel like laying down on the sidewalk or leaning against a brick wall and ends up crumpling the car door. He hurriedly tries to straighten it out, but it just makes things worse, so he stumbles over to Wade and clambers up his back, and Wade just puts his arms under Peter’s legs. Talk apparently done, they start walking to the jet that’s arrived. 

Inside, Wade sets Peter down on a seat and sits next to him. Peter rests his head on Wade’s shoulder. 

“Where we goin’?”

“We’re going back to the tower.”

“No! They wanna do tests on me!” 

“The tests are to see if you’re okay.”

“Okay I might be smart and tests might be easy for me but they’re stupid and I don’t wanna do tests!”

“But if you go, they’ll give you food. Remember, our apartments are both out of food, and I haven’t taken a job in a while.” Peter groans loudly.

“Fine. But no thinking.”

“Spidey, these aren’t thinking tests. But they need to draw some blood.” 

“Will you be there?” 

“Can’t, Spidey.”

“Right.” 

“That okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright Spider-Man, it’s time to get off.”

“Y’can’t make me! But I’d go anywhere with you, handsome,” he purrs at Wade. So Wade picks him up bridal style this time and carries him off. Peter immediately starts feeling up Wade’s chest and arms, smoothing his hands up and down them and tracing patterns. 

“You’ve got _hot_ pecs, mister. You’re so muscular. And your _arms_. They’re so _big_. Y’know who else has massive biceps? Steve goddamn Rogers. His biceps are _so_ massive,” Peter says dreamily. He can hear laughter. 

Wade gets him up to the medbay before the rest of the Avengers get there, and lays him gingerly in a bed.

“Alright Pete, this is where I leave you,” Wade says softly, pressing a kiss to Peter’s masked forehead. 

“You should kiss me more,” Peter mumbles.

“Ask me again when you’re all better and maybe I will.”

“Okay. I will.” 

“Bye, Pete.”

“Bye.” Peter pats Wade’s hand before he goes away.

They do tests on him, and Wade’s right. There’s no thinking, just blood drawing. When they release him, they request that he stays at the tower. Peter’s fine with that, because Wade was also right about his place not having food. He makes his way to the kitchen, and on the way, realises he’s really _really_ tired, so he lays down in the hall and takes a little nap. 

He sleeps through the better part of a day, and crawls up the wall to the ceiling towards the kitchen, because crawling is easier. He opens the fridge and just starts eating whatever, because he’s not really particular about food as long as it’s edible. When he’s full, he goes back to the ceiling and starts crawling around. It scares Tony half to death. 

“Jesus _shit_ Webs. Maybe next time you decide to crawl around on the ceiling like some creep, you do it with the lights on, huh?” Peter just laughs and resumes crawling around.

Wade pops by the second day to check in on Peter. Peter’s all over Wade, as he’s been wont to do since getting sprayed. 

“What’s up?”

“You never hang out with me enough,” Peter complains.

“We patrol -”

“You never hang out with me enough,” Peter repeats. 

“Okay, okay. We’ll hang out. But first, how are you?” Peter starts giggling.

“‘Hang out’. You’re a really funny guy. Are you gonna crawl onto the ceiling with me?” That sends Peter into another fit of giggles. Wade talks again when Peter’s done laughing.

“How are you?”

“Doctors said it’ll clear up and that it’s not gonna kill me. ‘S’good. Wouldn’t wanna die when I haven’t even gotten together with someone as sexy as you,” Peter says casually. 

“I - okay. What are we doing?” Which is how Peter and Wade end up in front of the TV with Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and two security guards. They have a movie marathon filled with Peter’s laughter and (at times nonsensical) commentary. 

That night, Wade gets taken aside and told that Peter’s due to return to normal and that he should probably take Peter home, so he does. Peter’s scooped up into Wade’s arms, because he’s learned quickly that it’s Peter’s current favourite mode of transportation. 

“Where ya takin’ me?”

“We’re going to your apartment.”

“Oh. No more ‘Vengers?” Peter inquires sadly.

“No more Avengers.”

“And what about you?”

“I’ll take you home and let you sleep it off.”

“‘Kay.” 

The next day, Peter wakes up in his own bed well-rested. He hadn’t remembered to charge his phone last night, so he does it now, puttering about the kitchen making a bowl of cereal for breakfast and humming to himself. Upon finishing, he puts the bowl and spoon in the sink and goes to brush his teeth. He finally checks his notifications when his phone’s adequately charged. Today is Monday, which is odd, because the battle had been Friday . . . And then everything comes back. He withers right there on the couch with his phone in his hand as he remembers all the things he’d done and said. The latest message is from Wade, and it reads “called in sick for u dw lil spidey”. Phew. At least Wade did that. He proceeds to unlock his phone and go to the phone app, and leaves a voicemail for Tony.

“Listen Tony, I am _so_ sorry about this weekend! That was highly unprofessional of me, and I’m so sorry you hadta deal with that! Tell Steve I’m sorry about embarrassing him. Also sorry about scaring you but you hafta admit that was a little bit funny. Alright again, I’m so sorry! Bye! I hope you have a nice, peaceful day. . . . That was me knocking on wood because I really do. . . . That was me knocking on wood again. Okay bye!” 

He then takes a deep breath and opens up the messages app to respond to Wade. 

_thanks sm! ur a godsend_

And then, after a few seconds, he sends another message. 

_come ovr. im home alone._

Wade is here surprisingly quickly, rapping on his window a few minutes later.

“How’d you get here so fast?”

“I wasn’t far. Hadta make sure you were safe, after all,” Wade admits.

“My hero. I seem to remember you promising me more kisses after I was better. Well, I’m all better now. How’m I supposed to kiss you with your mask still on?”

“Last chance,” Wade warns.

“I’m waiting,” Peter says in a sing-song voice. Wade tentatively takes his mask off and Peter’s hands go up to caress his face. And then he’s finally, finally pressing his lips to Wade’s and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. only wade nd tony kno he's peter parker
> 
> 2\. tht txt is supposedta be like the classic "my parents aren't home" except pete doesn't hv parents nd he doesn't live w his aunt so.


End file.
